


You Are My Sunshine

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General, Literature, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Fiddleford tries to remember the man who was his sunshine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the song of the same name by Jimme Davis  
> Also I figured this would be my contribution to Week 4 of fiddleford-appreciation-month - Family/Recovery  
> Also the lyrics are supposed to be in italics, but ArchiveofOurOwn won't let me : /
> 
> I don't own these two nerds --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch [](http://pikachumaster.deviantart.com/art/Learning-Anime-592089481) [](http://itsaaudra.deviantart.com/art/Ford-Icon-593522603) 
> 
> Enjoy!

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamed I held you in my arms_  
 _But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
 _So I hung my head and I cried._

Fiddleford didn’t know who this strange man was, the hillbilly fast asleep in his small shack as a storm raged on outside. In this dream he felt young and spry, and a tall man with no face but a handsome voice and flattering words danced around with the southerner in a field of blue violets, often capturing Fiddleford close with sweet words. But this dream always ended the same way, the pleasant atmosphere turning grey as the man was suddenly pulled into a large hole in the ground, leaving the hillbilly a panting wreck when he would jolt out of bed.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

“You have a lovely singing voice.” A twenty-one-year old Stanford hummed as he listened to his dormmate sing, Fiddleford’s face going bright red as he rubbed the back of his neck. They had just finished their last final exam, and decided to celebrate by just having a small date in their dorm, at some point Fiddleford having retrieved his banjo to serenade his partner with a goofy look on his face.

“If ya say so.” Fiddleford mumbled, Ford chuckling as he placed a chaste kiss on his lips with a slight grin.

“Could you honor me with another song?”

_I'll always love you and make you happy,_  
_If you will only say the same._  
_But if you leave me and love another,_  
_You'll regret it all some day:_

_“I’ll always love you.”_ Ford felt the words repeat over and over in his head as he watched his former partner go down the aisle to meet his new wife, a slightly strained smile on his face as he stood in his place of best man. Sure, he had been heartbroken to find that Fiddleford had found another, but he only wanted Fiddleford to be happy, and thus he agreed to be his best man even though he now felt a hole where his heart used to be. Perhaps it was time to go to that small town he had been researching about…

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

“Is there no one else he can ask?” Fiddleford turned to face his wife with a soft smile, motioning her to come close so he could press a kiss to her cheek.

“Stanford ain’t one fer makin’ friends darlin’. Sides, it’s only a small proect and I should be home soon enough with you and little Tate, I promise.” His wife looked uncertain before she smiled softly and hugged him close.

“Just stay safe, I don’t trust that friend of yours very much, not just because of your past…”

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me_  
_And no one else could come between._  
 _But now you've left me and love another;_  
 _You have shattered all of my dreams:_

“Then maybe I don’t need you!” Fiddleford felt his heart lurch at the phrase spewed out by a man he had once called friend and ally, his face twisting into a snarl.

“If you don’t believe, then I quit! Yer on yer own Ford, maybe that’s how it always shoulda been!” He screamed in return, leaving the cabin he had called home for over a year for the last time with his sanity and memory intact, tears of anger dripping down his cheeks as he slammed his car door shut. Conceited, self-important greedy idiot! Let him rot, maybe once he deals with the portal himself he’ll understand! Fiddleford drove off, casting only one sad glance backwards before driving off into the darkness, unaware of what was unfolding behind him. He and Bill were meant for each other.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Stanford stared up at the ceiling of what was once his den, his argument and deal with Stanley reverberating in his head over and over. Had he been too rash? He was home now, he was back in the place that had destroyed his life all those years ago, he should be happy yet his thoughts always returned to the man he had loved and cast out all those years ago. He wondered what had happened his old friend, and resolved to find that answer once he sorted out what to do with the rift he found while tearing the portal apart so it could never be used again. He missed Fiddleford, and hoped he could salvage their friendship once he apologized for not believing him about…Bill.

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_  
_When I awake my poor heart pains._  
 _So when you come back and make me happy_  
 _I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

_”Oh god no, please please wake up._ Stanford’s voice was shaky and cracking, the man cradling a frail body close to his as the Fearmid that Bill had created shattered into pieces around them, the demon having been killed when Ford and Stan had attacked it with one of Ford’s old portal guns, the magic circle he had created weakening Bill to the point where he could easily be killed. Unknown to both Bill had pulled Fiddleford in front of him to try and stop them, Ford’s eyes going wide when the ray blasted through his old friend and partner, the man falling to the ground as Bill began to dissolve behind him. The sunny skies and the happy chirping birds were a stark contrast to Ford, the man desperately patching up a major wound in Fiddleford’s side while trying to perform CPR at the same time. “I will not lose you this time!”

Fiddleford felt drops of some sort of liquid hitting his face when he started to come to, eyes weakly fluttering open to reveal the man from so many of his dreams kneeled above him, eyes wide as he worked on something, the pain telling Fiddleford it was his side.

“Don’t leave me again…”

“I won’t…Stanford.” Fiddleford breathed rather out of nowhere, memories returning as the older man above him smiled in what seemed relief and sheer joy.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Fiddleford smiled softly as he felt strong arms gently wrap around his middle, a familiar chin tucking itself between his shoulder.

“Yer bein’ mighty affectionate there.” The southern male teased, hands plucking at his banjo as he felt a chuckle rumble in Stanford’s chest, prompting a grin from the smaller male.

“I am merely making up for lost time my dearest, as I have no intention of letting you go again.” Fiddleford smiled softly as he began to play the opening notes of a song they both knew well.

“I won’t either Ford…I won’t either.”


End file.
